This invention relates generally to a four terminal memory cell, a two-transistor SRAM cell, a SRAM array, a computer system, a process for forming a SRAM cell, a process for turning a SRAM cell OFF, a process for writing a SRAM cell and a process for reading data from a SRAM cell.
The reduction in memory cell and other circuit size required for high density static random access memories (SRAMs) and other circuitry is a continuing goal in semiconductor fabrication. SRAMs are used in applications where high-speed random access memories provide significant performance advantages over other types of random access memories, such as dynamic random access memories (DRAMs). However, because SRAMs draw greater electrical power per stored datum than DRAMs, and also because SRAM cells typically consume significantly more silicon real estate than DRAM cells, marked performance advantages are needed in order to justify the increased real estate and power budgets necessitated by inclusion of SRAMs. A typical application for SRAM is in what is known as a xe2x80x9ccachexe2x80x9d memory.
One or more cache memories are typically coupled to a central processing unit (CPU) or an arithmetic logic unit (ALU) in a processor module or chip in order to store recently-executed instructions and/or data of current interest. Due to the fact that many processing tasks involve repetitive calculations and thus require the processor to re-execute recently-executed instructions (on, for example, a sequence of data points), there is a high probability of locating a needed instruction in the cache memory and thus of providing that instruction more rapidly via the cache memory than is possible with other kinds of memories and/or memory management schemes. As a result, SRAMs can provide significant performance advantages, particularly in situations where large datasets are frequently manipulated.
One conventional SRAM architecture uses six transistors and is referenced as a 6T architecture. Another conventional SRAM architecture includes four transistors and two load devices, usually either resistors or PMOS active load devices. Either of these architectures results in a memory cell requiring significantly more area than a DRAM cell, but each provides significantly improved access time when compared to DRAM arrays.
One example of a more compact SRAM cell is described in xe2x80x9cA 1.9 xcexcm2 Loadless CMOS Four-Transistor SRAM Cell In A 0.18-xcexcm Logic Technologyxe2x80x9d, by K Noda et al., presented at the 1998 International Electron Devices Meeting, 1998, pp. 643-6. The SRAM cell described therein achieves dimensions of 1.04 xcexcmxc3x971.86 xcexcm, or about 60 F2, where F is related to a minimum lithographic feature size, as is described in more detail hereinbelow with reference to FIG. 2. While the area of this SRAM cell compares favorably to conventional SRAM cell areas (as described in Table 3 of the reference), the area of this SRAM cell is represented in the reference to be still at least three to six times that of conventional DRAM cells.
Accordingly, what is needed includes apparatus and methods for providing compact SRAM cells and memory cell arrays.
In a first aspect, the present invention includes a two transistor memory cell for an 8F2 SRAM array. The two-transistor SRAM cell includes a first FET. The first FET is an ultrathin FET of a first polarity type and includes a gate, a source and a drain. The source is coupled to a first control line. The SRAM cell also includes a second FET. The second FET is an ultrathin FET of a second polarity type and includes a gate, a source and a drain. The second FET source is coupled to the first FET gate. The second FET gate is coupled to the first FET drain and the second FET source is coupled to a first potential. The SRAM cell further includes a first load device that is coupled between a second potential and the first FET gate. The SRAM cell additionally includes a second load device coupled between the second FET gate and a second control line.
In another aspect, the present invention includes a computer system. The computer system includes a central processing unit, an input interface and a memory device coupled to the central processing unit. The memory device is configured to store instructions and data for use by the central processing unit. The memory device includes a SRAM array formed from cells each including a first load device and a first ultrathin transistor having a power electrode coupled to the first load device. The cells also each include a second load device and a second ultrathin transistor including a power electrode coupled to the second load device. The first load device is merged with a control electrode of the second ultrathin transistor and vice versa.
In a further aspect, the present invention includes a process for forming a SRAM cell having an area of 8F2, or less, wherein F represents one-half of a minimum lithographic pitch of the SRAM cell. The process includes providing a semiconductive substrate having a first conductivity type and forming a diffusion region of a second conductivity type different than the first conductivity type in the substrate. The diffusion region is configured to act as a row address line. The process also includes forming first and second dielectric pillars on the substrate. The first and second pillars each have respective plan view areas of about F2 and are separated by a distance of about F. One of the first and second pillars is formed atop the diffusion region and another of the first and second pillars is not formed atop the diffusion region. The process further includes forming first and second ultrathin transistors and first and second load devices in a space between the first and second pillars. The first load device is merged with the second ultrathin transistor and the second load device is merged with the first ultrathin transistor.
In a yet further aspect, the present invention includes a process for writing a SRAM cell to an ON state. The SRAM cell includes two switches. One of the two switches is coupled to a row address line and a column address line. The process includes modifying a voltage coupled to the row address line to cause a voltage applied to a control electrode of the one switch to exceed a threshold voltage for that switch.